


Just the two of us

by Kyarorain



Series: Slash100 [3]
Category: Little Busters!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Eating lunch out together leads to a heartfelt conversation, and some awkwardness.





	Just the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #037: Kink

The waitress took Riki and Kyousuke's orders, then walked away. Riki relaxed in his seat, surveying the interior of the cafe with his gaze. Only a few tables were occupied this early in the afternoon and it was fairly quiet which he was fine with.

"It was nice of you to take me out to lunch," said Riki, looking at Kyousuke.

"Well, it's nothing fancy." Kyousuke lifted his shoulders in a light shrug, offering him a smile. "I just thought it would be nice for the two of us to go out somewhere. Though I'm not quite at the point we can afford to have candlelit dinners."

"Yeah, I suppose you wouldn't be. You haven't been working that long yet." It had been two months since Kyousuke had graduated from school and begun working at his new job. Riki was still getting used to not having him around so much. "It's fine though, I appreciate the chance to spend time with you no matter where we are. It's great to be able to hang out like this, just the two of us."

"Just the two of us, huh?" Kyousuke raised an eyebrow.

"Uh? Oh, well, I didn't exactly mean it like that," Riki said hastily. "I mean, I do like spending time with everyone else too. It's a lot of fun when we're all together. It's just..."

"It's fine. I understand what you're getting at." Kyousuke chuckled. "Truth be told, they can be a noisy lot sometimes."

"Well, it's not like you never have your moments," Riki said wryly, "but yeah, you're not really on the same level as Masato and Kengo, or even Rin when she gets worked up." He trailed off, his expression turning serious.

"Hm? Something up?" 

"Oh, no, I was just thinking, that's all." Riki rested his chin on his hand. "So much has changed, hasn't it? Ever since the days when it was just the five of us. Now you're longer with us at school. I hate to sound like I'm complaining, but it's not really the same without you there." He sighed and shook his head. "Sorry, I shouldn't be getting down."

"Don't worry about it. I miss you all too." A flicker of sadness passed over Kyousuke's face but it was quickly replaced by a smile. "Anyway, you are still having fun, aren't you?"

"Oh, yeah, of course. It's not like I'm spending every day pining for you, honest."

"Not even a little?"

"No, I'm not pining for you at all!" Riki exclaimed.

"Oh." Kyousuke's face fell. "I see. So you don't really miss me after all."

"Tha... that's not what I said! Of course I miss you!" Riki hung his head, his cheeks flushing. "Stop twisting my words around like that, geez."

Kyousuke chuckled. "Sorry, but you're just so easy to tease. I can't help it sometimes."

"Well, I wish you wouldn't," Riki muttered, looking away with a slight frown.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're not too down about me being gone. If you were moping, I would be seriously worried."

"I'm not a little kid anymore, you know." 

"No, I suppose not." Kyousuke gazed at him with a fond smile. "You've grown up so much, Riki. I'm glad I could leave everyone in your hands without worry." He looked away for a moment, his smile fading. "I really do miss being with you every day too."

"Mmm." Riki gazed down at his hands. "Well, once we've all graduated from school, I'm sure we'll be able to see each other more often, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." Kyousuke's smile returned as he looked at Riki. "I'll be looking forward to it."

"Me too." Riki leaned his elbows on the table, resting his chin in his hands. For a while, he gazed into the distance with a thoughtful expression. "It's not bad, is it? To just want to have you all to myself sometimes?"

"I'm the one who invited you out, so isn't it me who's hogging you?" Kyousuke said. "If I do it too much, Masato might start getting jealous."

Riki let out a faint sigh of exasperation. "Yeah. Well, I don't know. It was just a thought. Maybe I'm just being foolish."

"There's nothing wrong with having favourites, is there? I don't think anyone minds."

"Right. I suppose not." Riki couldn't see his friends actually getting jealous of them. Even when Masato was upset about being deprived of him, it was in jest. Well, he hoped so anyway. He played Kyousuke's words over again in his head. "Wait, so am I your favourite then?" The mere thought of it caused a sudden rush of heat to his face.

"Hm." Kyousuke put a hand to his chin, appearing to think about it for a moment. "Well, if I really had to choose, then you would definitely be my number one."

Riki's cheeks grew even hotter. He wondered why he was suddenly getting so flustered about it. It was a perfectly innocent statement, that was all. "Huh, really?"

"So I told you who's your favourite, how about you?"

Did Kyousuke really have to ask, or was he deliberately doing this to make Riki say it? Riki strongly suspected it was the latter. His hands slipped down to his lap and he lowered his head, hiding his face from Kyousuke. "Um... y-you..."

"How come you're getting so embarrassed about this?" Kyousuke asked. "Anyone would think you had a crush on me."

Riki jerked his head up, his eyes growing wide as he focused on Kyousuke's smiling face. His heart thumped. Could it be possible that he did have a crush? He allowed himself to consider that prospect for a moment, a vortex of thoughts spinning inside his head.

"Here's your order."

"Ah." Riki blinked, watching as a plate was set down in front of him. He continued to stare at it for a moment.

"Looks good," said Kyousuke.

"Uh. Yeah." Riki glanced at Kyousuke. For a moment, those daring thoughts rose back to the forefront but he dispelled them with a shake of the head. He picked up his cutlery and started to eat. So what if Kyousuke was his favourite? There was nothing odd about it. Neither was there anything odd about him being Kyousuke's. That actually made him feel pretty happy, Riki realised. Of course it didn't mean anything, he tried to tell himself, though deep down he wasn't quite sure he believed that.


End file.
